


Red Is Your Color

by Antisocial_loser



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, I’m going to hell, M/M, Mark loves Jinyoung’s dick, Markjin, Oppa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPANK KINK, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sex, face fucking, my hand slipped, sin - Freeform, slight plot, this is sin I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_loser/pseuds/Antisocial_loser
Summary: Jinyoung thinks Mark looks good in his red boxers, but he wasn’t very pleased when Jackson showed them to the world.OrJackson rips Marks pants on Weekly Idol and Jinyoung isn’t happy about it.





	Red Is Your Color

Today was a big day for the members of Got7. They were finally making their comeback with their new album and right on time for Weekly Idol’s ten year anniversary. Of course, they would have been invited whether or not they had a new album, but, well, this way they could promote it to a larger audience. Jaebum was sure that everyone was wide awake by six thirty that morning, as they were expected to arrive at nine- even making a point to phone Youngjae. Mark, tired as ever sleepily walked over to his dresser, yanking open his top drawer he grabbed the first pair of boxers his hand landed on. The eldest drearily changed into them, thoughts of how he’d rather be sleeping running through his mind. A soft knock stole his attention, “Yeah, come in.” The sleep in his voice still lingering.

“Hey, babe, do you have any of that cologne left? Mine ran out and I haven’t be-” Jinyoung stopped in his tracks when he finally saw what Mark was wearing- or lack there of. His eyes dropped to the bright red boxers that clung to his lover’s thighs, making them seem even more muscular that they usually looked. The younger slowly dragged his eyes up to Mark’s toned abdomen, practically drooling.

“What, cat’s got your tongue?” Mark smirks, a slight blush on his cheek giving away the nervousness Jinyoung always seemed to cause when Mark had less on than him. Jinyoung smiled before kissing the elder boy’s lips.

“I better be the only one to ever see you in those, Tuan. You look far to good in red.” Jinyoung chuckles. He goes toward Mark’s bathroom, giving him a cheeky slap on the butt as he passed. “Get dressed or we’ll be late, I don’t feel like dealing with a grumpy Bum.” Mark smiles at his boyfriend’s nickname for their leader.

“Yessir.”

 

___

 

Everything was going great! The friendly banter, the games, the prize of Korean Beef. All seven boys were having a great time, even Mark was wide awake now, and determined to win this next game. The rules were simple enough, it would be a one on one match (partners decided by rock, paper, scissors), whoever removed their opponents sock first to read the word written on their foot moved up to the next round. Bambam got lucky and won an automatic spot in round two, while the other pairs consisted of JJ Project, Mark and Jackson, and Youngjae and Yugyeom.

Jinyoung and Jaebum had a heated match, and Mark had to say, he was very impressed with his boyfriend. He personally knew how strong Jinyoung could be but Jaebum was a worthy opponent, so when the eldest’s lover won- well, needless to say, Mark was very, very proud. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and he couldn’t wait to tell Jinyoungie how proud of him he was. The second round was slightly underwhelming, but funny nonetheless. Youngjae quickly gave up, arms being no match for Yugyeom’s lengthy legs.

Finally it was Mark and Jackson’s turn. Now, Mark wasn’t even gonna lie, he was nervous. Jackson had been a fencer, he had legs of steel, but he wanted to make Jinyoung proud. He could feel Jinyoung’s supportive smile beaming at his back. Once in their desired position, the green light was given. Neither moved for a second before Mark decided he’d make the first move. It quickly turned into what seemed to be a wrestling match. Mark and Jackson serious yet smiling like two siblings playing together. The boys were getting tired but still gave their all when, before Mark could process what was going on, he was being lifted by the pants. Suddenly he felt his pants loosen and he realized in horror that, yep, his pants had in fact, ripped. He sat on his knees trying to face away from the cameras that seemed to be surrounding him, when what seemed to be as fast as light in such a slow motion situation, Jinyoung was there.

The younger didn’t care if it led people to believe they were dating or whatever scenario would go through other people’s heads. He told Mark that those underwear were for his eyes only, and he meant it. That, and he didn’t want Mark to be embarrassed, of course. Mark ended up winning the round via rock, paper, scissors. Jinyoung was still proud.

 

__

 

“Tuan,” Jinyoung curled his finger, signaling the older to follow him as soon as they got back to the dorms. The younger of the two continued toward his room, not bothering to make sure the other followed. Mark didn’t hesitate to listen to his lover and closed the door behind them once to the room.

“If I recall correctly, I told you that I was the only one to see you in those underwear, did I not?” Mark’s eyes filled with lust at Jinyoung’s stern tone.

“But Jackson-ah-“ Jinyoung growled, stopping Mark’s explanation in his throat.

“Don’t say his name right now. Seeing him handle you like that earlier was driving me crazy. Only I get to touch you like that. Understand?” Jinyoung was holding Mark’s chin firmly between his right hand, making sure the elder understood his orders.

Mark’s knees were shaking in anticipation. “Y-yes Oppa.” His voice was shaky and his eyes were filled with want. What he wanted, Mark didn’t fully know. He just knew that he loved when Jinyoung was possessive of him like this. Jinyoung’s lips met his in a hard kiss. The American boy moaned as soon as their mouths touched, causing Jinyoung to kiss him harder. It was hardly elegant, filled with teeth and tongue. Pulling away, Jinyoung led a complaining Mark to bed. The older boy’s eyes were already dark with lust and his leggings tented at the crotch.

“You looked so good today, baby boy. Love how your legs look in these leggings. Wanted you on your knees the whole day.” Jinyoung ground his hips into Marks before flipping the other onto his back. “Too bad you didn’t listen to me. I’d love to take your mouth right now.”  
“Oppa, please.” Mark’s voice came out as a whine, and if it weren’t for how turned on he was, he’s sure he’d be embarrassed. Jinyoung ignored Mark, grinding into his clothed ass once before yanking his leggings off in one go, growling at the sight of red boxers that famed Mark’s ass and legs beautifully. The red headed boy wiggled his hips, trying to get friction from the bed. Jinyoung instantly let his hand fall onto the other’s ass, making a loud slapping noise.

Mark’s groan was almost enough to make Jinyoung skip Mark’s punishment and go straight to fucking his soul out of him. “So pretty, baby boy. You’re ass looks so good in these,” Jinyoung stroked the cheek he slapped before lifting his hand, letting it fall on the same spot. “I know it was his fault that you showed off your boxers, but I can’t punish him, now can I? Will you take his punishment for him, my good boy?”

Mark nodded his head frantically, already so, so hard from the few spankings that Jinyoung had given him. “Use your words, Mark.”

“Yes, Oppa. Wanna take his punishment, please, Oppa.” Jinyoung’s dick twitched in his pants at the elder’s words. “Wanna be a good boy for you, Oppa.”

“Come lean over my lap, then.” Mark was up and over his lap in an instant, his hard cock straining against his boxers looked so pretty. Mark whined deep in his throat the instant it touched Jinyoung’s still clothed leg, resisting the urge to thrust against him. “Ten, do you think you can handle that, baby? We got two done, can you handle eight more?”

Mark whined, lifting his ass into the air, “yes, Oppa, please.” Jinyoung smirked at the desperate boy, thinking that those might be Mark’s three favorite words right now. Jinyoung harshly brought his right hand down onto his lover’s ass, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. He did it again, twice in a row this time, the force causing Mark’s neglected cock to rub against his leg, ripping a loud moan from his throat. Jinyoung stopped looking at the delicious bounce of Mark’s cloth covered ass to watch his face as his hand landed it’s next slap. Jinyoung’s never seen his lover look so wrecked so early. Jinyoung quickly grew impatient, deciding he waned to move things along, he landed three slaps in quick, precise motions.

“Such a good boy, you feeling good, love? You almost ready for my cock?”

“So ready, Oppa. Need you in me so bad, please.” Mark was softly grinding against Jinyoung’s leg, unable to stop his hips from moving. Usually Jinyoung would scold him for rushing, but he was just as desperate, and because today wasn’t Mark’s fault, he’d let it slide. Jinyoung slapped Mark’s ass twice in quick succession before lifting the moaning male off of his lap. Mark slammed his lips into the dark haired boy’s instantly, grinding his leaking dick into his stomach. They both moaned at the action before Mark was pushed off of the bed and down onto his knees, face level with Jinyoung’s hard cock, straining against his jeans.

Mark got to work right away, popping open the button on Jinyoung’s jeans, the older male tugged his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. The younger boy lost all patience and control when Mark’s brown eyes met his, mouth slightly parted, ready to be used. Jinyoung pulled Mark to his dick, placing the head at this mouth. With an experienced mouth, Mark took him all the way, until his nose hit Jinyoung’s navel. It was like Mark’s throat was meant for his cock and his cock only.

Jinyoung didn’t hesitate, going directly to work, fucking his throat. Slick noises and the Korean boy’s panting filled the room. Mark moaned around his dick, the vibrations making Jinyoung scream and pull out of his mouth, resisting the urge to cum down his throat. Mark looked used in the best of ways. He took jinyoung pulling out as his que to take his boxers off, but before he could even get his fingers fully in the waistband, Jinyoung grabbed his wrists. 

“I’m fucking you with them on.” And if Mark wasn’t completely and fully turned on before, then he definitely was after that. Jinyoung laid him on his back, pulling the back of the red boxers down, making sure the front was still outlining the older boy’s dick. Jinyoung lubed up three fingers, shoving two in at once.

“Oppa, Oppa please skip it I’m fine, please just fuck me.” Mark was done being teased, he wanted the real thing and he wanted it right then. Jinyoung obliged, adding a more than generous amount of lube, deciding against a condom. In one swift thrust, the younger bottomed out, watching Mark’s face for signs of pain, instead only seeing bliss. He took that as an okay and fucked into him hard and fast, causing the older boy to let out of a string of “Oppa”’s.

“Oppa, wanna ride you.” Jinyoung groaned at his lover’s rough voice. He pulled out, laying on his back so Mark could get on his cock. Jinyoung could see his legs shaking as he hovered over the younger. He slammed his ass down with no warning and ground his hips deliciously on the Korean boy’s long cock, dragging a long, loud moan from Jinyoung’s plump lips. Jinyoung moved his had to the older’s crotch as he continued to bounce and grind on Jinyoung. He slipped the head of Mark's cock out of the top of his underwear, giving his cock friction. Mark fucked up into his underwear, landing at a different angle on Jinyoung.

The new angle causing Jinyoung’s dick to hit Mark’s prostrate directly. Two more thrusts of his hips had Mark thrashing down onto Jinyoung as he came hard, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He fell on top of the younger who continued to fuck into his ass. Jinyoung came soon after, yelling Marks name, his cum filling the older boy. Mark convulsed at the intense sensation, coming again from the overstimulation. The eldest boy’s vision turned white from the intensity of his second orgasm, and he could barley get out a comprehensible “Oppa”.

Jinyoung pulled out quickly to make sure his boyfriend was okay, but when he looked at Mark, he was asleep with a blissed out smile on his face. Jinyoung smiled softly at the beautiful boy before cleaning him up. He carefully stripped the red boxers off of his lover, tossing his new favorite underwear into the hamper, hoping to see them on his boy again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after the Weekly Idol episode where Marks pants ripped but i forgot about it aha “:0  
> This hasn’t been editited so there are probably a few spelling/grammatical errors. Sorry if it’s shitty, I don’t really write smut that often 0.0  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
